TDP: Chapter one: Serdio's Reprise
So, we learn of a murder attempt on Albert's newborn son. To keep his son safe and secure while still giving him a happy and stable life, Albert makes the decision of putting him in the care of his trusted ally, Dart. 18 years later, Aero's hometown Seles is attacked by mercenaries and his sisters are kidnapped. After learning the truth about his parents and his upbringing, together with his father and his closest friend Rocland, he breaks into the ruins of Hellena's pit and breaks his sisters free, only to leave his father behind in the confusion. Upon returning to rescue his father and facing the warden, the stone he found with his friend Rocland begins to glow and he discovers that it is a Dragoon spirit. With his newfound power, he defeats the warden and escapes with his father. After his father explains about the dragoons, Aero decides it is no longer safe to live in Seles anymore and goes on a journey to Bale to console with his biological father, the king, and get some answers about the mysterious tribe that is attacking him. Accompanying him are his eldest sister, Claire, and his closest friend, Rocland. After difficult trials that force Rocland to awaken his dark dragoon spirit, the crew finally arrive at Bale, where they meet King Albert and Emile, now queen. Once Aero explains their situation, Albert explains his reasons for giving him up, apologizing endlessly. He then explains what little he knows of the eastern tribe, that they seemingly come from nowhere and the only information they can get is that they come from the east. Aero comes to the conclusion that the only way he can guarantee his own safety and the safety of Seles is to find the base of this eastern tribe so Bale can make a counter attack. Before they leave, Albert gives Aero the green Dragoon spirit, explaining that it hasn't accepted him since he gave up his son. Claire walks up to it and it glows, accepting her as it's new partner. Albert suggest they start looking for information at Lohan, since much information is gathered there, and that they use the new trade road built between Hoax and Lohan instead of cutting through the mountains. Aero and the others agree and head for Hoax first. Before heading to Lohan, they hear of a tournament being held in Lohan and they also hear word of a thunder dragon roaming the skies. At Lohan, they go through some errands to find information, which leads them to Volcano Villude, where they go through a volcanic cave to obtain a precious diamond. After going through this trial, they learn the truth; that the eastern tribe is a false name made to lure the king into thinking that his enemy lies in the east, when in reality, the real threat is an underground castle in the mountains, where an army plots to attack Bale and take the entire Serdian kingdom. Their next job is to find an entrance to this castle, but first, Aero becomes interested in the tournament to determine the strongest man in the world, and decides to enter. In the waiting room, he meets a young martial artist named Torah, who Aero quickly befriends. As the matches progress, the final four turn out to be Aero, Torah, a mysterious cloaked man named "Ghost" and another martial artist by the name of Rex. Aero fights Ghost in the semi finals but is easilly defeated and outclassed by his inhuman swordsmanship. Torah barely manages to defeat Rex, but as the crowd cheers for him, Rex screams in a fit of anger and demands for a rematch. When the referee refuses, Rex reveals himself to be the Thunder Dragoon, and attacks the audience. Torah gets between him, and ends up getting his arm electrocuted severely by Rex's magic. Aero, Rocland, and Claire then challenge and defeat Rex with their own power. Before Rex dies, he laughs and tells them his death means the end of all of Serdio. (EDIT from guest: Whereabouts will the Thunder Dragoon spririt go? How did he get it from Haschel?) At this moment, a thunder dragon flies by Lohan, heading for Hoax. Aero already knows his next destination. Torah enters the clinic, and forbids Aero and the others to see him, for he is about to undergo a painful surgery and does not want his new friends to see him in agony. Aero and the others return to Hoax to find it under siege by the thunder dragon, originally being controlled by Rex, and destroy it. They then catch a man trying to escape from the battle. After some minor interrogation by Aero, the man reveals to them that he is from the underground castle and that one way to get through is by going through the old Dragon's nest in the forest. After aquiring a lantern from a salesman in Lohan, they find the secret path in the dragon's nest and begin climbing downward through a pitch black cave down into the cavern where the castle resides. Their they see all the different tunnels that divert from the castle, which they learn lead to various surfaces all around the land. Aero and the others concoct a plan to use the path that leads to Bale to escape the castle and destroy the entrance to it behind them so they can't use it to attack Bale. Upon success, Aero and the others return to the castle to make their report to find that Dart had also come to the castle at the request of Albert to talk about increasing security. Aero explains how the eastern tribe is actually known as the "Thousand Swords Army", that they have underground tunnels leading to various parts of the land, and that they plan to take over Serdio. Albert and Dart explain that they've been informed on a possible attack on the castle and are preparing for battle. Aero and the others join in along with Dart. During this great battle, Aero and the others are seperated into two parties. Aero leads the knights of Bale against the enemy knights of the Thousand Swords Army while Dart, Rocland and Claire deal with a red dragon attacking the castle by air. After a great struggle, the battles are won and the enemy retreats. After this, Aero, Dart and the others decide to infiltrate the castle using one of the paths Aero discovered. Sneaking their way through the guards and such, Aero and company manage to sneak into the castle, where they meet the son of the king of the castle, Prince Adalant. After much explaining, Adalant agrees to join them in order so that they may talk with his father, Tryde. (I changed the name) Negotiations do not go well, as Tryde unravels his own madness before the dragoons and before his own son, and attacks them, revealing himself to be the Ice dragoon. After much battling, the dragoons finally defeat Tryde, calming him down, but before he can get back up, a cloaked man swoops down and impales him from behind with a demonic looking blade, and Tryde dies before his son's eyes. As Tryde dies, the dragoon spirit leaves him and chooses Adalant as it's new owner. Two other cloaked men appear. One wielding a huge bow, and the other wielding a floating blade which he seemingly controls through magic of some sort. The three challenge the dragoons and they engage in combat. Despite having Dart on their side, the dragoons are simply no match for the three. Their strength and power is overwhelming and no matter what is thrown at them, they dodge it aimlessly. After a short struggle, the leader introduces himself as Grey, and that they call themselves the sons of Mayfil. He explains that they used Adalant's father in order to get a rare artifact that will be the key instrument in their revenge against those who cast them out 11,000 years ago. They then leave, laughing at the weakness of Aero and the others. Aero and the others return to Bale and Albert tells them all that three cloaked men were spotted heading out of Serdio and towards Tiberoa. Aero makes the decision to persue the cloaked men. Rocland, Claire, and Adalant agree to go with them. To Aero's great suprise, Dart also agrees. This boosts the morale of the group and their hopes are raised that with Dart, the experienced warrior and strongest of the dragoons on their side, that perhaps they can unravel the mysteries surrounding the Sons of Mayfil. Links Chapter 1 You are on this one. Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Category:TDP Story